


Every time I see your face my heart takes off on a high speed chase

by SilverShadow1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles Has a Crush on Louis Tomlinson, Harry's doing promo when Louis walks in and his heart rate spikes, M/M, Model!Louis, Nick is all of us, Radio 1 Heart Monitor Game, Singer!Harry, a short fluff piece, the rest as they say is history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShadow1/pseuds/SilverShadow1
Summary: Harry Styles is being interviewed on the Radio 1 Breakfast Show by Nick Grimshaw when the unthinkable happens.His heart betrays him.ORWhere Louis enters the room during the Heart Monitor Challenge and Harry loses control of the situation.





	Every time I see your face my heart takes off on a high speed chase

“Hello Harry Styles!”

“Why, hello, Nicholas Grimshaw.”

“Harold, I thought we discussed you calling me ‘Nicholas’ on my show,” said Nick, fixing Harry with a pointed look.

“At least Nicholas is your proper name,” said Harry, pointedly.

“C’est la vie,” said Nick, dramatically, and Harry snorted. “Thank you for joining us today!”

“Thank you for inviting me,” Harry remarked, sardonically. Nick grinned at him.

“So what has you crashing our studios once again?”

Harry spluttered, and Nick let out a cackle.

“For the benefit of radio, Harry’s glaring at me right now,” Nick said into his mic.

“I’m starting to feel like this was a mistake,” said Harry, drily.

“Oh, come now, Harold. You know you love your Radio 1 family.”

They spent the next five to ten minutes bantering back and forth, discussing his album promo in between, and as time wore on, he found himself agreeing. Harry did love his Radio 1 family. Sure, Nick was a right pain in the arse, but he never purposefully made Harry uncomfortable or asked prying questions.

“So, your album,” Nick continued with a wicked grin.

Christ.

“What’s it about then?”

Harry fixed him with a practiced smile.

“It’s a very honest album,” he said, carefully, and he could see Nick’s lip twitching at his practiced swerve. “I actually recorded a decent amount of it in Jamaica, so it really gave me a chance to tap into all of those topics I previously felt that I couldn’t explore.”

“Care to elaborate on what any of those topics  _ are _ ?” pressed Nick, and Harry just smiled.

“I think … if you listen to the album, it becomes quite clear what … each song is talking about.”

“You heard it here, first, folks,” laughed Nick. “Harry Styles wrote his album in Jamaica and explored topics that we all can interpret, ourselves.”

“I reckon it’s time for a little game,” said Nick, and Harry was already expecting it.

“Hope this one’s better than the one at your New Year’s sesh last year.”

Nick smirked.

“They’re called NDA’s for a reason, young Harold.” Harry let out a laugh.

“We’re going to play a little game known as the Heart Monitor Challenge,” announced Nick to his listeners. “Young Mr. Styles, here, will be hooked up to a heart monitor, and we’ll show him a series of images. Based on the monitor, we’ll be able to determine his genuine reaction to each of them. You’re not nervous, are you, Harry?”

“If my heart rate were any lower, I’d be dead,” he smirked, causing the room to erupt with laughter. Nick nearly face-planted the table.

“Whenever you’re ready, Dr. Oscar. Go on and hook the cheeky lad, up.”

Harry opened his shirt slightly to allow the man, Oscar, to connect him to the monitor. He bit his lip to stop from laughing as Nick put on a doctor’s lab coat and a stethoscope.

“Heart rate is 68 beats per minute,” Oscar said, stood next to the machine.

“So, as I said, we’re going to show you a series of images, and we’re just going to see how you react to these images,” Nick explained again. Harry nodded. “I think we should start with a simple one.”

“The woman who brought you into this world,” said Nick, laughing as he turned the image around. It was a photo of his mother.

Harry smiled fondly, his heart rate remaining average.

“Talk to me about your relationship with your mum, Anne Twist, Harry.”

“She’s brilliant,” said Harry, simply. Knowing that his mother was probably listening to the show, he added, “She’d give me a right smack if I said otherwise.”

“You know I’m going to be getting a call tonight about this?” Nick said, and Harry laughed.

“Oh, I will, too. Honestly, though, she’s great. Couldn’t be more supportive of me and everything that I do. She was the one who convinced me to go through with the X-Factor audition process.”

“ _ Really _ ?” said Nick, even though he knew the story. Harry nodded.

“Yeah, I was a proper show-off as a kid, but I was still scared brainless on my audition day. She, my sister and stepdad came with me so that I was surrounded by people throughout the entire audition.”

“She’s a lovely woman, your mother,” Nick agreed. “Not too bad on the eyes, either. Oh, look! His heart rate is rising!”

“That’s because I’m resisting lunging across the table to smack you upside the head,” said Harry, flatly. Nick laughed.

“Next one, then. How about these?” He showed Harry the next photo. “Those gross, giant purple trainers you wore as a young lad?”

Harry started laughing.

“Heart rate’s rising!” said Nick. He laughed again.

“Yeah. Yeah, they were pretty bad,” he laughed, wiping his eye. “They were comfortable, though!”

“When did you decide to throw them out? Heart rate is still rising,” he added. “Do you miss them? Are you getting feelings of upset?”

It went on like this for several more minutes. He was shown a series of photos, from a shirtless Channing Tatum — “His heart rate is rising to 80!” “No it’s  _ not _ !” — to a photo of Chelsea boots and then a random model who he couldn’t care less about.

“You’re pretty unfazed, Harry Styles, I’m impressed,” said Nick, organizing his cards. “It was difficult to phase you. We only needed a half naked man to succeed.”

“Quit it,” Harry laughed, turning slightly pink.

“Well, I think that’s all we have time for today, Harry Styles,” said Nick, with a cheesy grin. “Thank you for — oh, look who’s here!”

Harry turned his head and his eyes widened in surprise.

“It’s model, Louis Tomlinson, my next interviewee for the day!”

To his credit, Louis looked embarrassed by Nick calling him out during the end of Harry’s interview. He shuffles around, looking for help from someone, anyone.

“Looks like Mr. Tomlinson couldn’t resist the inside scoop on Harry Styles’ album either! Have you listened to the album, Louis?”

Louis glanced at Harry, and Harry felt his blood burning through his veins. Louis’ eyes were a blue that he had never experienced before and he was certain he never would again.

“A few songs, yeah,” Louis said, softly.

“And your favorite?” pressed Nick. Harry would have kicked Nick in the shin if he was not too distracted by Louis.

“Erm — I reckon ‘From The Dining Table.’”

Bad call.

Suddenly, the opening verse of his song was playing for the entire room and airwave.

 

_ Woke up alone in this hotel room _

_ Played with myself, where were you? _

_ Fell back to sleep, I got drunk by noon _

_ I've never felt less cool _

 

Harry’s voice cut out again and Harry could feel his skin burning.

“You just like the visual, then?” Nick teased Louis, and Louis, thankfully, laughed it off.

“We’ve all been there, mate,” he replied.

Suddenly, an alarm went off and they all spun their heads in the direction of the heart monitor. What they failed to notice, Harry included, until now was that his heart rate had surpassed 100.

_ Shit _ , he thought.  _ Shit, shit, shit _ .

He tried desperately to calm himself down, but to no avail. Nick had mirth in his eyes.

“Looks like shirtless, male celebrities aren’t the only ones who get Harry Styles’ on the rise,” Nick said, sweetly.

Meanwhile, his groomer and stylist were laughing in the corner, and Harry could not meet anyone, least of all Louis’, eyes. He buried his face in his palms.

“I hate you all,” he mumbled.

“Unfortunately, we’re dangerously close to running over time, and I’m sure Harry is late for running himself over with a car. Thanks for listening to today’s interview, and make sure to download, stream or Shazam Harry Styles’ self-titled album, available now! Always a pleasure, Harry.”

“Likewise.”

“We’re off,” said someone from the corner of the room.

They both took their headphones off and Harry narrowed his eyes at Nick.

“I smell sabotage.” Nick raised his hands up.

“Couldn’t have planned this in my wildest fantasies,” he laughed, and Harry groaned. Nick turned to Louis. “Ace timing, you have, mate.”

Harry chanced a glance at Louis and saw him watching him carefully.

“Apparently, so,” replied Louis, and Harry could swear that he saw a slight smile. “I wasn’t taking the piss either, you know. I really did like the song.”

“Thanks,” exhaled Harry. “I figured … well, it’s easier to tell genuine from disingenuous when someone’s put on the spot and they don’t immediately go for the radio-rotated single.”

Louis smiled at him for real this time. He stuck his hand out.

“Louis Tomlinson,” he said, properly introducing himself. Harry laughed.

“Harry Styles.” He felt a certain electric charge in the air as he held Louis’ hand, only broken when he heard Nick clear his throat.

“As lovely as this meeting is, lads, we’re going to need to rotate you out.”

“Right … course,” said Harry. “I’ll — thanks for having me, mate. Nice meeting you, Louis.”

“Likewise,” came Louis’ delicate voice, ringing in Harry’s ears as he scurried out of the room and down the hall.

 

***

 

_ Ding _ !

Harry glanced at where his phone was placed on the counter in his kitchenette. From here, he could vaguely make out that he had a new Twitter notification.

_ Ding _ !

Frowning, he looked closer. He only had notifications set for people who were verified.

 

**@Louis_Tomlinson has followed you.**

 

He felt his heart rate pick up, which only reminded him of that blasted machine. Stupid thing made him look like a fool in front of a perfectly nice, normal bloke.

He glanced at the next notification and let out a squawk of surprise.

 

**@Louis_Tomlinson: @Harry_Styles I see it's written, it's all over his face ... or heart monitor. Nice meeting you, mate xx.**

 

Harry felt his face heat up to an absurd degree. He shakily typed back a reply. It was a bold one, but he felt that there was no point in hiding it at this point. His own bloody heart had already betrayed him.

 

**@Harry_Styles: @Louis_Tomlinson Heeeyyy. You’re lucky it didn’t break or you’d have to compensate them.**

 

It only took a matter of seconds to get a reply. His phone was starting to slow down with all the notifications from different people seeing their Twitter interaction go down.

 

**@Louis_Tomlinson: @Harry_Styles Me?! If I recall, it was YOUR heart rate that went over 100!**

 

He was about to reply when he got a different message.

 

**@grimmers: @Harry_Styles For fuck’s sake, I’m sending you his contact info. Ask him out proper and spare us the public flirting, would you?**

 

**@Louis_Tomlinson: @Harry_Styles @grimmers Prat!**

 

**@Harry_Styles: @Louis_Tomlinson @grimmers What he said. How does next Saturday sound, Lou? Xx**

 

**@Louis_Tomlinson: @Harry_Styles @grimmers Perfect :) x.**

 

Before he could reply further, his phone crashed, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care one bit.


End file.
